


Нежданно-негаданно

by dnimreven



Series: All the Young Dudes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Короткая история для тех, кому интересно, что случилось с Грантом. События происходят в 2016 году.
Series: All the Young Dudes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683955) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Теско и Асда - торговые центры в Великобритании

Апрель 2016 года, Брайтон.

– О боже, мой герой! Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? – Маркус расплылся в улыбке, глядя на Гранта так, будто он был оазисом в пустыне. Коим он в этот момент и был, можно так сказать. 

– С обезжиренным молоком и без сахара, – улыбнулся Грант в ответ, протиснувшись через толпу и поставив стакан кофе на стойку. – Как дела?

– Напряжно! – кивнул Маркус, поднося кофе к губам, чтобы с облегчением сделать пару глотков. – Я знаю, что где-то здесь у меня есть работники, но я уже несколько часов вижу только посетителей.

– Джейми придёт с минуты на минуту, я взял с него обещание.

– О, хорошо, Атиф и Джон проводят учёт в подсобке, если хочешь поздороваться? А как твоё утро?

– Да ничего. Бумажная работа. Здесь лучше, – Грант окинул взглядом забитый магазин.

День в музыкальном магазине всё ещё ощущался чем-то новым для Гранта, но он был полностью за, раз уж в магазине было столько народу. По крайней мере, их финансы не потерпят крах в этом месяце; Грант никогда не думал, что он когда-нибудь увидит день, когда музыкальные магазины перестанут приносить прибыль, но в двадцать первом веке можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Очень много музыкальных магазинов закрывались навсегда, но они не планировали так поступать. Это место было слишком особенным для Маркуса – он открыл его со своим партнёром, Джоном, в конце восьмидесятых. После смерти Джона, за несколько лет до знакомства с Грантом, Маркус поклялся, что он не закроет магазин в память о нём. Это было одним из того, что Грант любил в Маркусе. Он держал свои обещания, даже если они были сентиментальными.

Они познакомились в 1999 году на ужасно постыдном свидании вслепую. У них был общий друг, который пытался свести их уже сто лет, по всей видимости. Сначала Грант относился к этому с опаской, к этому времени он уже несколько лет ни с кем не встречался, и его это устраивало – но он решил попробовать, и слава богу, что он это сделал, потому что Маркус был, одним словом, идеален. Итальянская внешность (по линии матери) и исландские голубые глаза. Большие руки. Он был немного моложе Гранта, но возраст не был проблемой. На свидании они говори про музыку, восьмидесятые и о том, как терять того, кого ты так сильно любил. И затем они пошли домой и тискались на диване как пара подростков. Короче говоря, это была любовь с первого взгляда. А Грант обычно не верил в подобную чепуху.

Он поцеловал Маркуса в щёку и отправился заглянуть в крошечную подсобку.

– Привет, парни.

Два подростка сидели на полу, один копался в стопке чеков и чесал затылок, второй приклеивал на обложки винила этикетки ‘2 по цене 1’.

– Привет, пап! – Атиф с улыбкой поднял голову.

У Гранта дрогнуло сердце – как это всегда случалось, когда мальчики называли его ‘папой’. Это было не обязательно, он никогда их не просил. Но они с Маркусом уже два года как взяли Атифа, когда ему было четырнадцать лет, и в начале он был таким проблемным, что Гранту действительно казалось, что он заслужил это звание. Джон был с ними всего месяц и был немного младше Атифа, так что он просто поднял голову и кивнул в ответ. Грант ему улыбнулся. Джон был скромным и очень милым, пока не выходил из себя.

– Развлекаетесь?

– О да, тут можно просто умереть со смеху, – дерзко сказал Атиф. Грант засмеялся; он любил подростков, с ними никогда нельзя расслабляться.

– Продолжайте в том же духе – можете пойти на обед в час, выходите в зал, и я дам вам денег.

Он оставил их работать. Им это нравилось; что им доверяли оставаться одним, самостоятельно заниматься делами. Грант обнаружил, что благодаря этому они работали куда усердней.

Когда он вернулся в зал, Джейми уже пришёл и встал за кассу. Маркус стоял у него за спиной и говорил по телефону, одной рукой закрывая ухо, чтобы приглушить шум. Грант похлопал Джейми по спине и получил нахмуренный взгляд в ответ. Джейми семнадцать, так что он практически слишком взрослый, чтобы взять его в опеку. Он жил с ними пару недель в год с двенадцати лет, и каждый раз у него, казалось, появлялся новый набор проблем. Но в основном он уважал их и в целом делал то, что ему говорили.

Грант помог Джейми, принимаясь упаковывать купленные пластинки с дружелюбной улыбкой в дополнение к каждому готовому товару.

Маркус закончил телефонный звонок и похлопал Гранта по плечу.

– Дорогой, это была Джанин из офиса.

– Боже, – вздохнул Грант. – Очередной экстренный случай?

– Боюсь, что так – шесть лет. Они нашли его одного дома – не смогли дозвониться до родителей. Он был один, может, несколько дней.

– Шесть лет это слишком мало, – нахмурился Грант, не прекращая упаковывать пластинки. – Они знают, что у нас уже трое.

– Он может поспать на кресло-кровати в твоём офисе. Или положим Джейми с…

– Я не отдам никому свою комнату, – буркнул Джейми, даже не поднимая взгляда от кассы. Маркус и Грант обменялись взглядами. Грант пожал плечами.

– Значит, кресло-кровать. Хочешь, чтобы я поехал?

– Я съезжу, у меня ключи от машины. Ничего, если я оставлю тебя держать осаду?

– С Джейми? Абсолютно, – улыбнулся Грант и снова похлопал Джейми по спине. Тот лишь вздёрнул плечами, чтобы сбросить его руку, но Грант увидел, что он тоже улыбается.

Так всё и продолжалось какое-то время, электронный терминал барахлил, но Джейми всё равно был единственным, кто знал, как его починить. (Ещё он установил им вай-фай в прошлом году, и Грант до сих пор понятия не имел, где у них находился роутер.) Было приятно проводить субботу вот так вот, счастливо подумал он. Проводить время с мальчиками, наслаждаться сумасшествием двух сотен хипстеров из Лондона, которые наполняли их магазин. Это было похоже на Карнаби-Стрит в прошлом – шумно, ярко и забито молодыми людьми. И затем, из ниоткуда…

–  _ Очень смешно, Люпин!  _ – засмеялся девичий голос из глубины магазина.

Грант застыл, и все волосы у него на руках встали дыбом. Господи боже, как будто по его могиле кто-то прошёлся. Он покачал головой – он не хотел думать о могилах. Но это имя! Его нельзя назвать распространённым… он окинул магазин взглядом, но народу было слишком много, чтобы понять, кто именно говорил. Он оставил свои очки дома – Маркус постоянно капал ему на мозг, чтобы он сделал лазерную операцию, но откуда Гранту взять на это время? Это было ужасно – стареть.

– Эй, – Джейми пихнул его носком своего кроссовка. – Эй! Ты меня слушаешь?!

– Прости, прости, что? – снова покачал головой Грант.

– Я сказал, можешь взять кассу на себя? Мне надо отлить.

– Да, иди, – кивнул Грант, до сих пор немного отвлечённый. Джейми закатил глаза и ушёл в сторону подсобки, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что у Гранта развилось слабоумие. 

Грант попытался прочистить мысли и улыбнулся следующему покупателю.

– Нашли то, что искали?

У него было слишком много дел, чтобы он мог предаться воспоминаниям, и это было хорошо, потому что Грант пытался избегать прошлого, если мог. Лучше продолжать двигаться дальше, так он и говорил своим мальчикам.

Он с лёгкостью обслужил следующих пять или шесть посетителей, держа ухо востро на любой шум из подсобки и мысленно составляя список для нового мальчика на задворках сознания. У них точно было чистое постельное бельё – приходилось всегда иметь подобные вещи наготове, когда ты занимался попечением, в любую минуту мог объявиться кто-то новый. О чём он переживал, так это об одежде – в зависимости от того, насколько мальчик большой, может возникнуть проблема с тем, чтобы найти чистую одежду, которая ему подойдёт.

Он принял решение отправить Атифа и Джона в большой торговый центр Теско на их обеденном перерыве, чтобы они купили чего-нибудь там. Стоить заметить, что если он это сделает, то ему придётся составить очень чёткий список и попросить принести ему чек. Грант не возражал, если они тратили немного сдачи на такие вещи, как конфеты и разные вкусности, но у Атифа есть небольшая история, когда он тратил карманные деньги на немного менее легальные вещи. Уже прошло какое-то время с тех пор, как у него были проблемы с законом, но Грант всегда был осторожен в этом плане, потому что…

– Только эти, пожалуйста, – следующий человек в очереди положил три пластинки на прилавок, и сердце Гранта пропустило удар. Эти длинные пальцы, эти грубые костяшки. Высокая долговязая фигура, как будто он вырос на двадцать пять сантиметров за одну ночь и так и не привык к этому; этот кадык, эти серо-зелёные глаза. Грант знал, что это было совершенно нереально, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать.

– Римус!

Но это был не Римус – как это мог быть он? Во-первых, Римус Люпин умер почти двадцать лет назад. Во-вторых, этот парень был слишком молод – его даже нельзя было назвать взрослым. И у него были ярко-голубые волосы, а Римус Люпин никогда в жизни бы не покрасил волосы – это бы привлекало к нему слишком много внимания.

– Как вы меня назвали? – молодой человек как-то странно на него посмотрел. Грант открыл и закрыл рот пару раз, прежде чем пришёл в чувства.

– Простите! – сказал он. – Я обознался, подумал, что увидел знакомого – у меня был длинный день! Давайте посчитаем ваши пластинки… – он принялся за работу, и ему было одновременно и жарко, и холодно.

К счастью, парень с голубыми волосами не стал спрашивать его снова – его красивая девушка со светлыми волосами тянула его за рукав, так что они ушли довольно быстро. Грант не мог заставить себя внимательно посмотреть на парня снова; это было слишком жутко.

Джейми снова появился рядом с ним и привёл с собой оставшихся двоих.

– Можно мы пойдём на обед? – спросил Атиф.

Грант слушал его вполуха, как будто все процессы в его мозгу вдруг замедлились, и он слышал лишь слова  _ ‘Как вы меня называли?’  _ и видел лишь это скептическое равнодушное лицо, которое Грант знал до боли хорошо.

– Пап? Эй! Папа? – Атиф помахал рукой перед лицом Гранта.

– Что? Идите, вы, мелкие негодники, – с теплом усмехнулся он.

– У тебя всё нормально? – три парня смотрели на него с беспокойством. – Ты весь бледный и какой-то странный.

– Правда? – Грант поднял руку, чтобы провести пальцами по волосам – только вот теперь он был практически лысым, и поэтому почувствовал лишь свою собственную влажную кожу.

– Наверное, из-за жары, – сказал Атиф. – Тебе принести воды?

– Спасибо, – с благодарностью кивнул Грант.

– Я встану за кассу, – неожиданно сказал Джейми, отстраняя его в сторону. – Иди посиди, Джи-мэн.

***

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Маркус с зевком, когда они забирались в кровать этим вечером.

Было уже почти одиннадцать, но Маркус надолго застрял в полиции, пока они разбирались с новым пацаном – Кироном. Они оба пропустили ужин, что сорвало весь домашний порядок, и к тому времени, как они вернулись, Грант находился посреди третьей мировой войны – Атиф и Джейми постоянно спорили насчёт того, чья очередь была играть в плейстейшен. 

– Валюсь с ног, но это совсем не ново, – ответил Грант. Он сидел в своих очках, читая документы Кирона. – Они не написали здесь его чёртову школу, как мы должны знать, куда вести его в понедельник?!

– Я позвоню Джанин утром, – снова зевнул Маркус. Он лёг в кровать и закрыл глаза.

– Он устроился без проблем?

– Да, но мне кажется, он боится темноты, – прокомментировал Маркус. – Я оставил свет включенным и сказал, что это на случай, если он захочет почитать. Лучше скажи как ты?

– Я в порядке, как и сказал, – пробормотал Грант, всё ещё пролистывая документы, которые составляли дело Кирона. Он всегда прочитывал их от корки до корки, и чаще всего они были именно такими: скреплёнными степлером и скрепками, поспешно написанными кривым почерком, с отсутствием подписей. Это сводило Гранта с ума, не удивительно, что столько детей пропадало в этих пропусках.

– Атиф сказал, что с тобой что-то случилось в магазине.

– Что? Нет, я просто… э, ничего такого.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть? – Маркус повернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой.

– Неа, я люблю жизнь.

– Малыш, ты действительно много на себя берёшь, знаешь… я знаю, что это делает тебя счастливым, но в твоём…

– Скажи ‘в твоём возрасте’, и я проткну тебя этой ручкой, – пригрозил Грант, снял очки и убрал документы на прикроватную тумбочку. – Я чувствую себя так же, как чувствовал себя в двадцать лет. Даже лучше, вообще-то, я же был алкоголиком в двадцать.

– Ммм, а теперь ты просто трудоголик, – сказал Маркус. Грант бросил на него взгляд, и Маркус поднял руки, сдаваясь. – Я знаю, я знаю, мальчики не считаются работой. Но всё равно, если ты уже на грани обморока посреди дня…

– Это он так сказал? – засмеялся Грант. – Вот маленькая королева драмы! Боже, я просто подумал, что кое-кого увидел, вот и всё, просто удивился. Да и вообще, я обознался, у меня не было очков.

– Кого?

– М?

– Грант. Кого, ты думал, ты увидел?

Грант вздохнул. Он скатился вниз на кровати и потёр свои усталые глаза.

– Римуса.

Маркус ничего не сказал. Грант открыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. У него было такое выражение лица, как будто он пытался придумать самую понимающую и ответственную фразу в ответ на это.

– Видишь, я говорил тебе – ничего такого. Просто глупая ошибка. Помнишь, как в тот раз, когда ты сказал мне, что увидел Стивена Фрая в Асда, а потом оказалось, что это была просто очень высокая лесбиянка?

Маркус фыркнул.

– Ладно, справедливо. И всё равно, это, наверное, было немного странно?

– Да уж, странно. Но это была просто ошибка.

– Что в нём было такого? В том человеке, в котором ты увидел Римуса, я имею в виду?

Маркус не знал, как выглядел Римус. Это не было виной Гранта; у него не осталось никаких фотографий с их совместной жизни, они до сих пор были в той квартире, насколько он знал. И ничто бы не убедило Гранта туда вернуться. Вдобавок ко всему, Грант ужасно описывал людей, так что Маркус слышал лишь ‘не знаю, выше меня, кудрявые волосы’.

– О, просто было что-то в нём такое, – беспомощно сказал Грант.

– И это сильно тебя шокировало?

– Видимо, да.

В соседнюю стену громко забарабанили. Маркус вздохнул.

– Джон и Атиф снова дерутся.

– Они просто борются в шутку.

– Ну да, но они больше не маленькие дети, когда-нибудь они проломят пол.

– Я пойду поговорю с ними, мне всё равно нужен стакан воды, – сказал Грант, выбираясь из кровати. Он залез в тапочки и надел один из их халатов.

– Вернёшься в кровать до полуночи? – сказал Маркус.

– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Он вышел из комнаты и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. В коридоре до сих пор горел свет, и в ванной тоже, дверь была открыта нараспашку. Он вздохнул и выключил оба света, прежде чем заглянуть во вторую спальню.

Атиф и Джон лежали на своих кроватях, ещё полностью одетые, и пинали друг друга через расстояние между кроватями.

– Эй! – шикнул Грант. – Заканчивайте, вы, двое! Вы весь дом разрушите.

– Прости, – Атиф победно ему улыбнулся. – Просто пытаемся устать перед сном.

– Если у вас так много энергии, то у меня есть пять корзин грязной одежды, которую нужно постирать утром, – сказал Грант. – А теперь надевайте свои пижамы и ложитесь спать!

– Спокойной ночи, пап, – сказал Атиф, скидывая с ног кроссовки.

– Спокойной ночи, мистер Чепмен, – скромно улыбнулся Джон, следуя примеру.

– Спокойной ночи, мальчики. Люблю вас.

Грант закрыл дверь и спустился вниз, на кухню, там открыл кран и подождал, пока вода не станет холодной, чтобы набрать себе стакан. Он не отправился сразу же обратно наверх, он ещё не сильно устал – ему было беспокойно. Ему нужно было хорошенько подумать о том парне из магазина, но при этом он хотел притвориться, что этого никогда не было. Что было фирменным ходом Римуса Люпина.

Грант прислонился к кухонной стойке и осознал, что он уже очень давно не думал о Римусе. Может, уже целый месяц. Он видел луну в кухонном окне, над яблоней в их саду. Сияющий серебряный месяц – этот полукруг никак бы не повлиял на Римуса.

Грант не мог определить, нарастала луна или убывала, он уже много лет как перестал отслеживать подобные вещи. Хотя с луной у него было связано несколько довольно приличных воспоминаний. Немногим людям повезло трахаться с оборотнем за день до полнолуния – он до сих пор думать о  _ тех  _ ночах, когда его отправят в дом престарелых.

На кухню зашла кошка и потёрлась о его ногу. Он нагнулся, чтобы почесать ее за ухом, и она довольно замурчала в ответ.

Он немного прибрался на кухне. Это было обязанностью Джейми, но он очевидно не собирался заниматься этим сегодня. Он всё равно останется с ними ещё всего на неделю, и это происходило каждый раз. Поведение Джейми всегда портилось с приближением отъезда домой. Грант пытался поговорить с ним об этом, понять, что его беспокоит, но тот только лишь закрывался в себе.

Поэтому Грант прибрался, просто чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять. Он собрал тарелки, которые остались с ужина, и поставил их в раковину, завязал переполненный мусорный пакет и заменил его, убрал кружки в сушилку.

Кирон может занять комнату Джейми, когда тот уедет, подумал Грант про себя – зависит от того, на сколько Кирон с ними останется. Обычно они не брали маленьких детей, в основном только проблемных подростков. Маркус сказал, что когда полиция привела его, у него не было обуви, и им пришлось сжечь его одежду. Запущенный. Если что-то и приводило Гранта в ярость  _ по-настоящему… _

Но эти чувства придётся отложить в сторону и сфокусироваться на ребёнке. Потому что дети по-другому смотрят на вещи; дети приспособятся к чему угодно, если привыкнут. Сложность состояла в том, чтобы изменить их понятие нормальности. Легко научить, сложно переучить. Если Грант и Маркус смогут как минимум выделить для Кирона его собственную комнату, то это будет хорошим началом.

Когда он закрывал холодильник, открытка, которая висела на двери, прикреплённая магнитом, упала на пол, и ему пришлось наклониться и протянуть руку под холодильник, чтобы вытащить ее обратно. Она была от Ника – одного из их бывших детей, который уже вырос и теперь путешествовал по Австралии. У них были другие открытки, письма и фотографии на двери холодильника – дети, которые помнили их с теплом, которые хотели поддерживать связь. Маркус зачитывал их вслух для Гранта, когда ему было грустно.

– Посмотри, сколько добра ты делаешь! – говорил он.

В большинстве случаев это работало, но иногда он всё равно чувствовал себя никчёмным. Когда-то это было  _ его  _ нормальностью, и приходилось прикладывать постоянные усилия, чтобы оставить всё это в прошлом.

Разумеется, писем Римуса не было на холодильнике. Они были слишком ценными для этого.

Грант потёр глаза и сердито вздохнул. Так он ничего не добьётся; он просто ходит кругами. Значит, время ложиться спать. Он взял свою воду, выключил свет и начал подниматься по лестнице.

Он с удовольствием отметил отсутствие света – и шума – из-под двери комнаты Джона и Атифа. Они были хорошими мальчиками, правда. Однако, когда он проходил мимо кабинета, он всё-таки что-то услышал. Всхлипывающий приглушённый звук. Он приоткрыл дверь, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Кирон сидел на кровати, обняв колени руками, широко раскрыв глаза. Маленькая настольная лампа была включена и освещала рабочий стол Гранта, древний компьютер, кипы документов и закрытый шкаф с рабочими папками. Это была не очень хорошая комната для маленького мальчика, но это лишь временно.

– Всё нормально, дружок? – тихо сказал Грант.

Кирон поднял на него взгляд, его щёки были мокрыми. Он выглядел младше шести лет, Грант хотел поднять его и покачать в руках как младенца, но было лучше попридержать любую физическую нежность, по крайней мере, пока они не узнают друг друга лучше.

Грант вошёл в комнату, оставляя дверь чуть-чуть приоткрытой, чтобы Кирон видел выход на случай, если ему захочется уйти.

– Страшно здесь, правда? Прости, что ты застрял в маленькой комнате.

Кирон ничего не ответил, просто наблюдал за ним. Грант поднял стакан воды.

– Принести тебе попить?

Кирон покачал головой, крепко сжимая одеяло вокруг себя. На нём была старая футболка Маркуса, в которой он просто утонул, но спать в ней должно быть комфортно. Они купят ему нормальную одежду утром, если Джанин им разрешит.

– Тебе тепло?

Кирон кивнул.

– Значит, просто не можешь уснуть?

Ещё один кивок.

– Я тоже, – доверительно признался Грант. – Вот что я тебе скажу, ты разрешишь мне посидеть здесь немного? Маркусу не нравится спать со светом, но я ненавижу темноту.

– Ладно, – согласился Кирон, едва заметно расслабившись. Его волосы были очень коротко обстрижены, бедняжка. В приютах больше этого не делали, если это не было строго необходимо.

Грант опустился в кресло. Оно принадлежало Джону, партнёру Маркуса. Он был довольно старше Маркуса, если судить по фотографиям, которые видел Грант. Он был одним из этих умных старых геев, которым нравились большие книги в кожаных переплётах, которые носили шёлковые шарфы и немного румян, чтобы не выглядеть слишком старыми.

– Мне придётся остаться здесь жить навсегда? – спросил Кирон, его голос был очень напряжённым и высоким.

– Мы ещё не знаем. Но мы узнаем довольно скоро, – Грант ненавидел, когда он не мог дать детям ответов, которые они заслуживают. Он всегда пытался быть очень честным.

– Они отправят меня в тюрьму?

– Нет, друг, у тебя нет проблем с полицией.

– Кто те взрослые мальчики? Ты их папа?

– Нет, мы с Маркусом просто приглядываем за ними, потому что их мамы и папы не могут. И с тобой так же, – улыбнулся он.

– Почему вы это делаете?

– Потому что когда я был очень маленьким, моя мама тоже не очень хорошо за мной приглядывала. И у меня было много неприятностей, постоянно, и это было плохо. Поэтому теперь я хочу помогать другим мальчикам.

– Мне здесь не нравится.

– Я знаю, приятель, это не твой дом. Как я и сказал, возможно, ты здесь ненадолго.

– Нет, мне нравится этот дом, – сказал Кирон. – Но мне не нравится эта комната.

– О, я понял! – усмехнулся Грант. – И почему же?

– Вон там, – Кирон указал пальцем в сторону пространства под столом. Там ничего не было, только темнота и тени. – Там может быть собака, и она может меня укусить.

– О, конечно, – кивнул Грант, как будто это было очень разумным замечанием (каким оно и было для шестилетнего ребёнка). – Давай посмотрим… – он поднялся и отправился к тумбочке в углу. Она была на колёсиках, и ее с лёгкостью можно было задвинуть под стол, заполняя пустое пространство. – Так лучше?

Кирон кивнул и с опаской улёгся в кровать. Грант снова сел в кресло с зевком.

– Я раньше тоже боялся собак.

– А сейчас?

– Сейчас нет. Я жил с оборотнем, он меня вылечил.

– Правда?! – Кирон снова распахнул глаза, уже не напуганный. Грант почувствовал прилив нежности к этому милому маленькому личику. Он любил детей.

– Правда, – подтвердил он. – И вот что я тебе скажу, он был одним из лучших людей на белом свете и совершенно не страшным. Ему нравился шоколад, на завтрак он любил яйца, а ещё он читал книги и смотрел телевизор, и он никогда в жизни никого не кусал.

– Вау.

– Как думаешь, сейчас сможешь заснуть?

– Я попытаюсь, – решительно сказал Кирон.

– Вот и молодец.

– Я плохо себя веду?

– Конечно, нет.

– Иногда я очень непослушный… – Кирон потянулся и зевнул, у него закрывались глаза.

– Я не считаю тебя непослушным. Я считаю тебя очень хорошим мальчиком, у которого выдалось очень непростое время, – сказал Грант с болью в сердце. Кирон чуть улыбнулся на это.

Довольно быстро после этого он уснул. Грант остался ненадолго на случай, если тот снова проснётся. Завтра они заселят его в нормальную комнату, решил он; Джейми придётся смириться с этим.

Римус снова всплыл в его памяти. Кажется, уже в сотый раз за день.  _ Чёрт возьми,  _ подумал Грант про себя,  _ а на нас нашла ностальгия, правда?  _ Раз уж он не хотел спать, он подумал, что можно ей и поддаться. Он наклонился к самому низу книжного шкафа, очень медленно, чтобы не потревожить Кирона, и достал коробку из-под обуви с нижней полки. Открыв ее у себя на коленях, он закусил губу. Все его вещи от Римуса.

Не особо много; на самом деле, всего несколько писем, наспех записанные адреса и телефонные номера; меню из их любимого китайского ресторана на вынос и коробок спичек из первого гей-бара Римуса.

Он достал первое письмо из конверта. Вытянутый почерк был таким знакомым и одновременно таким странным. Это письмо пришло незадолго после того, как их пути разошлись.

_ Грант, _

_ Я надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Я чувствую себя так глупо, что пишу это, но это правда. Я очень-очень сильно надеюсь, что у тебя всё хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо. _

_ Мы очень заняты. Я не могу сказать много, как ты знаешь, но я в порядке, и Сириус тоже. Мы провели больше времени с Гарри, и это было здорово. Нам пришлось временно переехать, так что если ты захочешь вернуться в квартиру, то пожалуйста, я знаю, что у тебя есть ключ. Просто чтобы ты знал, я официально внёс тебя в список собственников. Называй это страховкой, или подарком, если хочешь. _

_ У тебя хорошая квартира? Как на работе? Я скучаю по нашим разговорам. _

_ Люблю, _

_ Римус _

Да, Грант вспомнил теперь. Он всегда писал ‘люблю’ в этих письмах. Последние два года Римус писал ему каждый месяц с любовью. В первой половине 1998 года письма остановились, и Грант всё понял. Иногда ему казалось, что он почувствовал это, глубоко внутри, как будто какая-то нить оборвалась. Римус умер.

К тому времени Сириус тоже уже умер. Римус сказал ему. После всего этого ожидания, в конце концов, им не довелось провести вместе очень долго. Он даже не мог написать эти слова. Внизу страницы было мелко написано, будто постскриптум:  _ Сириус больше не с нами. Ушёл. _

После этого письма Римуса стали редкими, но он всё равно отправлял короткие записки, пока нить не оборвалась.

В то время Грант скорбел с помощью дневника. Он  _ принимал  _ свои эмоции, он  _ брал на себя ответственность  _ за своё горе. Когда ему хотелось выпить, он ходил на встречи анонимных алкоголиков, и когда ему нужно было поговорить, он обращался к профессиональным консультациям. Он уделял время самому себе, но внимательно относился к тому, чтобы не отдалиться от людей и не закрыться в себе.

Но ему было больно, ему было больно очень долго. Он с головой ушёл в работу, и этого было достаточно довольно продолжительное время. А потом он встретил Маркуса, и солнце наконец вышло из-за туч.

Тот факт, что Маркус тоже потерял близкого человека, сильно помог. Это значило, что длинные паузы не были пустыми, и что большинство сложных ситуаций не нуждалось в объяснении. Когда Грант рассказал Маркусу о своём желании начать брать в опеку мальчиков-подростков с проблемными отношениями в семье, Маркус был руками и ногами за, и вот так Грант и понял, что он тот самый.

У них уже был большой дом; он остался от Джона, с садом, который идеально подходил для игры в футбол, и близко к морю. К этому времени Грант большую часть работы делал из дома (за компьютером, как чёртов учёный!), и к началу нулевых никто уже не возражал, что два мужчины-гея заботятся о детях.

Ну, почти никто. Люди до сих пор часто вели себя как кретины, и иногда они слышали самые разные комментарии.  _ Только рискните, чёрт возьми,  _ хотел сказать им Грант.  _ Я пережил семидесятые, вы ничего не можете сделать, чтобы переплюнуть то, с чем мне приходилось иметь дело. _

Ничего никогда не было идеально – ничего стоящего. А его жизнь  _ была  _ стоящей, каждый день говорил себе Грант – его жизнь стоила всего, и он заслужил ее, чёрт возьми. И он вообще редко думал о другой жизни, о жизни с магией, о жизни с…

Он закрыл коробку из-под обуви. У него уже затекло тело от сидячего положения, и Кирон крепко спал. Грант поднялся, чтобы уйти, и взял с собой коробку. Вот была бы у него фотография. Тогда бы он узнал,  _ действительно  _ ли выглядел тот парень из магазина как Римус, или же Грант просто становился глупым и старым.

Маркус храпел. Грант поставил коробку на свою прикроватную тумбочку и забрался в кровать, игриво пихая свою вторую половинку в плечо.

– Эй, – прошептал он. – Перевернись, а то я как будто сплю с медведем.

– Грр, – сонно улыбнулся Маркус и повернулся, чтобы обнять Гранта и спрятать лицо у него в шее. Грант вздохнул, расслабляясь. – Всё хорошо, дорогой? – пробормотал Маркус.

– О да, – Грант сжал его в ответ. – Идеально.


	2. Chapter 2

– Здарова, – Грант зашёл в тихий магазин. Время было почти к закрытию, суббота после дня музыкального магазина, и разница была яркой. По помещению бродили один-два посетителя, листая стопки с ценниками ‘скидка 50%’, но это и близко не было похоже на тот хаос, который творился тут на прошлой неделе.

– Как дела? – улыбнулся ему Маркус из-за кассы. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

– Надо было провести проверку, это тут за углом, так что я решил заскочить к тебе, – Грант подошёл, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. – У нас нет ничего на ужин – хотел спросить, может, хочешь взять что-нибудь из Теско?

– Я буду рад рыбным палочкам и картошке-фри, честно говоря, слишком устал, чтобы готовить сегодня.

– Как скажешь – где Кирон?

– На кухне, с Мими, – Маркус указал большим пальцем в сторону задней части магазина.

– Я просто быстро поздороваюсь… – Грант отправился на маленькую кухню в конце магазина. Там стоял старый диван, и Мими – девчонка, которая работала в магазине по субботам – сидела на краю, листая что-то в телефоне, пока Кирон спал, свернувшись клубочком на другом конце. – Как он? – прошептал Грант.

Мими подняла взгляд и улыбнулась.

– Нормально, никаких проблем. Немного поревел, когда Маркус ушёл обратно в магазин после обеда, но мне кажется, он просто немного прилипчивый. Я его отвлекла.

– Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы плакать, – Грант подошёл к дивану и осторожно убрал волосы с лица Кирона. – Его просто нужно обнять и успокоить, вот и всё.

Кирон часто плакал, это было правдой, и за прошедшую неделю он действительно стал довольно прилипчивым. Его учительница в школе, в которую его отдали, отправила им замечание в первый же день –  _ Кирон немного плаксивый, на это стоит обратить внимание. Уверена, его характер ещё закалится.  _ Маркусу пришлось останавливать Гранта, потому что он хотел тотчас же влететь в школу и высказать всё этой женщине. ‘Немного плаксивый’ – как будто это было удивительно после того, через что он прошёл! Когда они перестанут притворяться, что у маленьких мальчиков нет чувств?

– Просто крикни Маркусу, если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно, дорогая, – сказал он Мими. – Спасибо большое – я знаю, что присматривать за ребёнком не твоя работа.

– С ним гораздо меньше трудностей, чем с покупателями, – ухмыльнулась Мими. – И он горадо милее. Вы ещё ничего не слышали от адвоката?

– Нет, ещё рано, – покачал головой Грант.

Мать Кирона нашли через два дня после того, как его отдали в опеку. Ее саму с натягом можно назвать взрослой, и она явно не в состоянии ухаживать за ним, судя по рассказам. Ее увезли на скорой после передоза, и хоть она и восстанавливалась, она, по всей видимости, сказала, что не хочет возвращать Кирона.

Это Маркус предложил начать процесс усыновления. Они думали об этом больше одного раза за эти годы, но этот процесс был трудным и затянутым, так что Грант не особо на что-то рассчитывал. И всё же они делали шаги в эту сторону, и если мать Кирона действительно имела в виду свои слова, то тогда, как сказал их куратор из соцслужб, ситуация выглядела довольно позитивно для них.

Он оставил Кирона спать и вышел обратно в магазин.

– Ну всё, я пошёл, – сказал он Маркусу по пути.

– Ах да, пока ты не ушёл, мне нужно с тобой серьёзно поговорить, – сказал Маркус с ухмылкой. – Ты нашёл себе любовника или что?

– А? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Грант.

Маркус засмеялся.

– Какой-то парень приходил искать тебя. Не знал твоего имени, но описал как ты выглядишь, и очень точно. Высокий, у него голубые волосы.

У Гранта всё сжалось внутри.

– Нет, не помню такого. Может, друг Атифа?

– Бог его знает, – пожал плечами Маркус. – Тогда увидимся дома?

– Да, я не буду задерживаться допоздна.

Он вышел из магазина и начал идти в направлении к ближайшему Теско. Он чувствовал себя неправильно; он чувствовал себя на взводе. Зачем парень с голубыми волосами его искал? Не то чтобы он был единственным парнем с голубыми волосами в Брайтоне, это могло быть просто совпадением…

Он склонил голову и продолжил идти. Он только принял решение пойти в Чиппи вместо Теско, когда осознал, что кто-то кричит с другой стороны улицы.

– Прошу прощения? Сэр?!

Он остановился и повернулся.

– Простите? Прошу прощения? – молодой человек бежал, чтобы догнать его. Это был он.

Грант замер как вкопанный и расправил плечи, когда парень подошёл. Это было просто необъяснимо; у него даже была та же самая широкая походка, что у Римуса, и когда они оказались лицом к лицу, Грант обнаружил у него точно такую же скромную улыбку.

– Простите, я не хотел вас преследовать, – сказал голубоволосый парень. – Просто я уже пять часов сижу в том кафе в надежде, что вы вернётесь.

Он говорил в десять раз лучше, чем Римус, с которым вырос Грант – у Римуса был чистейший эссекский акцент даже после всех этих лет в частной школе.

– Я могу вам как-то помочь? – с опаской сказал Грант.

– Э… вы кое-как меня назвали, на прошлой неделе, в магазине.

Грант не знал, что ему сказать.

– Вы же назвали меня Римус, правда? – надавил парень.

– Прошу прощения, – сказал Грант, сопротивляясь желанию попятиться назад. – Я не знаю, о чём я думал…

– Он был моим отцом.

_ Господи боже.  _ Он знал, своего рода, но он не верил в это. Он не знал, что ему сказать.

Парень почесал затылок  _ (о, Римус)  _ со смущённым выражением лица.

– Вы знали его, да? Вы должны были его знать, я хочу сказать, сколько вообще существует Римусов? И… мне говорили, что я немного на него похож.

– Похож, – подтвердил Грант пересохшим ртом. – Точная копия.

Лицо парня озарилось. Его нос был немного неправильным, заметил Грант; он был немного короче, более вздёрнутый. Благодаря этому на него было легче смотреть.

– А мою маму вы тоже знали?

Эти слова укололи словно кинжалом, он не ожидал этого. Разумеется, этот парень появился из  _ кого-то,  _ но всё же.

– Нет, – покачал головой Грант. Он попытался улыбнуться. – Она, наверное, появилась после меня.

– Слушайте, может, мы выпьем кофе или ещё что? – серьёзно спросил парень, спрятав руки в карманы и перекатываясь с пятки на носок туда-сюда. – Я знаю, что это странно, но если вы можете рассказать мне что-нибудь о моём папе…

– Я не знаю, – сказал Грант. – Это было давно.

– Это даже лучше, – сказал парень. – Большинство людей знали его очень недолго. Э… я не знаю, знаете вы или нет, но многие его школьные друзья умерли…

– Я знаю, – мрачно сказал Грант. – А он… когда умер он?

– О. Эм, в 1998-м. Второго мая.

Грант кивнул. Это звучало правильно. Примерно в это время ему стало больно. Его глаза наполнились слезами, так неожиданно после всех этих лет. Парень взволнованно на него посмотрел.

– Простите! Простите, я и не думал, что вы не знали…

– Я знал, – сказал Грант, быстро вытирая глаза. – Я знал это, я просто… Мы не виделись друг с другом какое-то время.

– Давайте пойдём куда-нибудь поговорим? Пожалуйста?

И как Грант мог сказать нет? В конце концов они выбрали пляж. Там было достаточно анонимно, и день был холодным, так что никто не станет их подслушивать. Они купили грязный серый чай в пластиковых стаканчиках из грузовика на набережной и уселись на большой кованой железной скамейке в викторианском стиле лицом к морю. Грант быстро позвонил Маркусу на мобильный.

– Здарова, солнце, меня вызвали по работе… я не задержусь допоздна, ты справишься с мальчиками без меня? Хорошо. Нет. Да. Хорошо, увидимся позже – я тебя тоже.

Парень терпеливо ждал. Грант убрал телефон с тошнотворным чувством из-за того, что соврал Маркусу.

– Прости, просто хотел предупредить.

– Сколько у вас детей?

– В данный момент три. Мы берём их в опеку.

– Это круто.

– Прости, я даже не спросил – как тебя зовут?

– Тедди – Эдвард, но все зовут меня Тедди.

– Грант, – они обменялись рукопожатиями.

На нём были чёрные узкие джинсы с дырами на коленях, его ноги были невозможно длинными. Его яркие голубые волосы распадались свободными кудряшками на макушке, а по бокам были коротко подстрижены. Его красная клетчатая рубашка была аккуратно застёгнута на все пуговицы. Он выглядел куда стильнее Римуса, который посвятил себя вельвету ещё в юном возрасте.

– Сколько тебе лет – в смысле, когда ты родился?

– В 1998-м. Я был младенцем, когда мама с папой…

– Боже, и твоя мама тоже? Мне так жаль.

– Я ими горжусь, – сказал Тедди, слегка приподнимая подбородок.

– Я не знал, что Римус женился…

– Церемония была маленькой, они сделали только одну фотографию, – Тедди запустил руку в карман и вытащил портмоне. Он открыл его и протянул Гранту. 

Грант знал, что ему будет больно, но всё равно заставил себя посмотреть. Это была одна из тех магических фотографий, она двигалась. На ней был Римус, почти такой же, каким Грант его помнил – только более усталый, более худой. Но его улыбка была искренней. Он улыбался с фотографии, и вокруг его глаз залегли морщинки, которые появлялись только тогда, когда он был счастлив. У молодой женщины – очень молодой, вообще-то – было милое озорное лицо и тот же самый короткий вздёрнутый нос, что у Тедди.  _ Как это произошло, мой дорогой?  _ подумал про себя Грант.  _ Она, видимо, была просто что-то с чем-то. _

И затем он увидел дату с обратной стороны. 1997.

– Они поженились после того, как Сириус умер, – сказал Грант, наполовину сам себе. Теперь это стало чуть более логично.

– Сириус Блэк? – Тедди звучал удивлённым. – Да, наверное, да, мне кажется, его убили в 1996-м… Вы его тоже знали?

– Совсем немного.

– Вообще-то, мы с ним, можно сказать, родственники, с маминой стороны.

Грант кивнул, как будто ему было это интересно, но он просто не знал, что сказать.

– Так, что, – сказал он немного дрожащим голосом. – Что ты хочешь узнать?

– О, да что угодно! – сказал Тедди, его глаза были яркими и острыми. Они выглядели каре-зелёными на прошлой неделе, но теперь Грант с удивлением обнаружил, что сегодня они казались более голубыми – почти такими же яркими, как его волосы. Наверное, игра света. – Я практически ничего не знаю про папу, я просто хочу узнать, каким он был. Мне говорили, что он был тихим?

– Он мог быть тихим, – ласково улыбнулся Грант. – Но иногда он был таким громким. Даже когда молчал. И ему нравилось говорить, он был смешным – господи боже, каким же он был смешным. И чертовски умным. Бесячим умником, вообще-то.

– Правда? 

– Да, высокомерный кретин. И он всегда был прав, что меня с ума сводило.

Его телефон снова завибрировал, и он быстро на него посмотрел. Ничего слишком важного, просто сообщение от Маркуса, что он пришёл домой.

– Простите, – сказал Тедди. – Ваша жена ждёт вас дома?

– Муж, – сказал Грант, не думая, пока убирал телефон обратно в карман.

– О, чёрт, простите, – моргнул Тедди. – Не стоило предполагать, не зная.

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Грант. Он провёл полжизни, исправляя людей вот так вот. – И я ему пока не нужен дома, так что всё хорошо.

– Так… где вы познакомились с моим папой? В маггловской школе?

Чёрт возьми, он уже давненько не слышал это слово на букву ‘м’.

– В Святом Эдмунде, – ответил он. – Там твой отец рос, пока его не отправили в ту школу. Это было место для проблемных мальчиков. Проблемы с поведением – ты это знал?

– Нет, – сказал Тедди с взволнованным выражением лица. – У него тоже не было родителей?

Грант почувствовал себя ужасно – почему это выпало на его плечи? Почему ему приходится быть тем, кто объяснит эту часть жизни Римуса? Это было просто типично, ему всегда приходилось прибирать за другими.

– Его отец умер… убил себя, когда Римус был маленьким. Его мама не смогла справиться, так что его отправили в… пойми, с ним всё было _ в порядке,  _ – поспешно объяснил Грант. – Я думаю, он попал туда только из-за… ты знаешь, чем ещё он был?

– Он был оборотнем, я знаю об этом, – серьёзно кивнул Тедди.

– Да, – с облегчением кивнул Грант. – Да, ну, конечно, ему требовалось какое-то безопасное место. В общем, там мы и познакомились. Я попал туда на лето, а он вернулся на каникулы из школы. Э… я думаю, это был 75-й.

– Понятно, значит, вы не знали его очень долго…?

– Ещё мы жили вместе, – быстро сказал Грант. – Мы жили в одной квартире в Лондоне. В восьмидесятых.

Ну вот, он это сказал, и парень мог понимать это так, как ему хочется.

Тедди смотрел на него какое-то время.

– Я не знал, что он жил в Лондоне. До того, как он встретил маму, я хочу сказать.

– Да. Двенадцать лет.

– О… – Тедди перевёл взгляд на бетонно-серое море. – Простите, это странно, я забываю… понимаете, папа был старше мамы, довольно на много. Я забываю, что у него было столько времени до встречи с ней.

– Конечно, – сказал Грант. Он понимал. Для парня в возрасте Тедди мир начинается только тогда, когда ты рождаешься; у родителей нет их личных жизней.

Тедди молчал какое-то время, усиленно думая. Он выглядел моложе, чем Римус в его возрасте – но на это было миллион причин. Римус начал седеть в пятнадцать, и даже без монстра, который каждый месяц просыпался у него в голове, его жизнь не была лёгкой. Гладкое слегка веснушчатое лицо Тедди не имело никаких морщин из-за переживаний. Гранту стало как-то спокойней от этого, он надеялся, что это означало, что у него было беззаботное детство. Детство, которого дети заслуживают.

– Он где-нибудь работал? – наконец спросил Тедди.

– Ему было непросто из-за его проблемы, – сказал Грант. – Но он немного работал – он проверял экзаменационные работы, занимался подобными вещами. И он год работал учителем в своей старой школе.

– В Хогвартсе, – с теплом сказал Тедди.

– Точно, – кивнул Грант. – Но я не могу многого тебе об этом рассказать. Он держал эту часть своей жизни отдельно, он мог быть очень скрытным.

– И это вы  _ мне  _ говорите, – фыркнул Тедди, качая головой. – Меня вырастила моя бабушка – мама мамы – так что я много чего о ней знаю. А единственные люди, которые по-настоящему знали моего папу, это мой крёстный и другие люди, которые сражались на войне. Я имею в виду, как я мог даже не знать, где он вырос?! Он такая загадка…

– Не вини его, – сказал Грант, надеясь, что он не звучал слишком снисходительно. – Ему очень тяжело пришлось после того, как он потерял Джеймса и Лили, и Сириус попал в тюрьму. Ему даже не нравилось выходить из дома – раньше я постоянно ругал его, чтобы он развеялся, но, как я и сказал, он мог быть таким упрямым. Если Римус принимал какое-то решение, то с этим ничего было не поделать. Благослови его боже.

Он быстро опустил взгляд, слёзы снова навернулись на глаза. Но было приятно поговорить об этом, он был рад.

– Может, у вас есть какие-нибудь фотографии? – с надеждой спросил Тедди.

– Нет, прости, – покачал головой Грант, вытирая глаза и шмыгая. – Они все остались в квартире – там был гараж, для мотоцикла Сириуса, я думаю, все вещи до сих пор лежат там.

– О, – сказал Тедди. – Я понял, то есть вы жили с Сириусом  _ и  _ с моим папой?

– Не совсем, – снова покачал головой Грант, зная, что он ходит по тонкому льду. – Сначала это был дом Сириуса и Римуса. Я жил там, пока Сириус был в тюрьме, а потом… я ушёл и переехал сюда, в 95-м.

– Значит, Сириус с моим папой были близки? Я имею в виду, раз они жили вместе. Я знал, что они были друзьями, Гарри всё мне рассказал про мародёров.

– Они были близки, – осторожно сказал Грант. – Они очень сильно друг друга любили.

Тедди странно на него посмотрел. Блядское всё, это было тяжело. Грант был в растерянности. Да разве это вообще имело значение? Этот парень практически ничего не знал про своего отца, но разве это значило, что он обязан знать абсолютно  _ всё? _ Может, Римус бы не хотел, чтобы он знал. Хотя, подумал Грант, Римус больше не имел права голоса в этом вопросе.  _ Не надо было брать и умирать, понятно, ты, тупой кретин,  _ с горечью подумал Грант. Это удивило его, что он до сих пор злился из-за этого.

– Вы знаете больше, чем мне рассказываете, – прямо сказал Тедди.

Грант не ответил, потому что он знал, что его поймают на лжи. Это было его проблемой; он никогда не знал, когда приходило время затыкаться и молчать о том, что не было его делом.

– Простите, – нахмурился Тедди. – Расскажите мне снова,  _ как именно  _ вы его знали?

– Мы жили вместе, – спокойно сказал Грант.

– Да, вы говорили это, но… слушайте, чего я не понимаю? Вы жили с ним двенадцать лет, только вы вдвоём?

– Да, всё верно, но…

– ...и больше никого не было, у него не было других друзей или… или девушек?

_ Вот и оно,  _ подумал Грант с упавшим сердцем.  _ Он всё понял. _

– Нет, – ответил Грант. Он полностью встретился с Тедди взглядом. – Ему не нужен был никто кроме меня. И мне не нужен был никто кроме него. Понимаешь?

– Я… – Тедди отвёл взгляд, и его глаза бегали туда-сюда, поспевая за его мыслями.

– Слушай, парень, это вообще не моё дело, я не знал твоего отца в самом конце, я не знаю, как жизнь изменилась для него, как он встретил твою маму, я ничего не знаю. Кто знает, что там случилось после того, как он потерял Сириуса, я хочу сказать…

– Подождите,  _ Сириус?!  _ Сириус и мой папа?

_ Блять. _

– Да, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Грант. – Именно так. Ещё с того времени, как они были подростками.

– Мерлин, – Тедди потёр шею. – Это… в смысле, Гарри никогда мне этого не рассказывал – он мой крёстный.

– Он наверняка не знает, – пожал плечами Грант. – Как я и сказал, Римус был очень скрытным.

И этому не было никаких оправданий. Это всегда было проблемой Римуса, у него было слишком много разных лиц. Если попросить сто людей, которые знали Римуса, описать его, то наверняка можно решить, что они все описывают сто разных людей. У Сириуса наверняка был совершенно другой парень, чем у Гранта. И тот мужчина, что женился на матери Тедди… ну, кто бы мог знать? Грант искренне сочувствовал Тедди. Хотел бы он что-нибудь для него сделать. Как-нибудь помочь ему почувствовать себя ближе к своему отцу. Римус заслуживал того, чтобы его знали.

– Квартира в Лондоне, – вдруг сказал Грант. – Возьми ее. И гараж тоже. Она мне не нужна, я дам тебе адрес. Она в моей собственности, но… ты возьми ключи.

– Вам не обязательно…

– Продай ее или оставь себе, как знаешь, – сказал Грант, теперь довольный этой идеей. Он держался за эту квартиру по сентиментальным причинам, но он никогда не планировал туда возвращаться. Она должна принадлежать сыну Римуса, это было правильно; это было надлежаще.

Он запустил руку в карман за ключами и написал своё имя и два адреса на обратной стороне старого чека.

– Вот – это та квартира – там может быть какая-нибудь магия, я понятия не имею, может, тебе лучше взять кого-нибудь с собой… а это я – Грант Чепмен-Скотт, вдруг тебе что-нибудь понадобится, какие-нибудь легальные детали. Хотя я думаю, не понадобится, э, у вашего народа своя собственная система.

– Да… Подождите, вы в этом уверены?

– Он бы хотел, чтобы она была у тебя, – настоял Грант. – Серьёзно. Она никогда не была моей. И у него было много счастливых воспоминаний в этой квартире. Это чистая правда.

Вскоре после этого они поднялись, чтобы разойтись своими дорогами. Тедди снова пожал его руку – он был слишком вежливым и воспитанным, Грант подумал, что Римус был бы в полном восторге от этого.

– Можно мне… э… можно мне ещё связаться как-нибудь с вами? – робко спросил он.

– Да, – удивлённо ответил Грант. – Если хочешь. Только без сов.

Тедди засмеялся.

– У меня есть телефон, не переживайте. Спасибо, что поговорили со мной.

– Прости, что так шокировал тебя.

– О нет! Я хочу сказать… я, конечно, удивился, но это не плохо. Вообще-то, это даже хорошо. Теперь он кажется более реальным. У меня в голове существовал этот образ измученного героя войны…

– О, им он тоже был, – усмехнулся Грант.

Они оба улыбнулись друг другу, и в уголках глаз Тедди образовались морщинки. Они снова выглядели каре-зелёными.

– Ему бы понравились твои волосы, – неожиданно сказал Грант. – Он бы полюбил тебя с головы до ног, но он бы решил, что твои волосы особенно крутые.

Глаза Тедди немного осветились, и он опустил голову и снова потёр шею.

– Спасибо, Грант. Было приятно с вами познакомиться.

Он ушёл. Пока Грант смотрел ему вслед, он на одну секунду позволил себе притвориться.  _ О, мой дорогой,  _ подумал он.  _ Как же чертовски сильно мне тебя не хватает. _

***

_ Месяц спустя… _

– Папа! Папа! Смотри, что я нарисовал!

– Грант? Где я оставил свои ключи?

– Эй, пап, можно нам с Джоном пойти на пляж?

– Чёрт возьми, ребята, дайте мне минуту… – Грант закрыл за собой входную дверь. Но он не злился. Он был дома – здесь было громко, суматошно, сумасшедше, но это был его дом.

Сначала он принял рисунок от Кирона – это был рисунок большого волосатого животного с острыми зубами. Оно улыбалось и читало книгу.

– Вау! – воскликнул он, целуя Кирона в макушку. – Ещё одна гениальная работа! Я думаю, мы отправим ее прямо на холодильник… Твои ключи у меня, малыш, прости, я оставил свои на работе.

Он бросил ключи от машины Маркусу, когда вошёл на кухню, и затем обратился к Атифу:

– Вы можете идти на пляж, но вернитесь до темноты, и чтобы  _ никаких неприятностей, _ слышите меня? – он бросил на двух подростков строгий взгляд. Они пообещали ему и побежали наверх собираться.

– Будешь чай? – спросил Маркус.

– Мой герой! – Грант без сил упал на диван.

– Тебе пришла посылка – я положил на кофейный столик.

Грант сел прямо и наклонился, чтобы поднять картонную коробку, которая стояла на столе поверх всех прошлых шедевров Кирона, домашней работы Джона по географии и газет за последние шесть месяцев. Имя и адрес были написаны от руки, но Грант их не узнал. Может, это велосипедный шлем, который он заказал для Кирона, но коробка была слишком тяжёлой для этого.

Он неаккуратно разорвал картон и резко захватил ртом воздух, когда увидел, что внутри. Фотографии. Фотографии, которые он не видел долгие годы – про некоторые из них он совершенно забыл.

Они все немного перепутались – большие и маленькие, чёрно-белые и цветные, некоторые из них до сих пор были в конвертах из фотобудки. Сверху была аккуратно сложена записка, написанная тёмно-зелёными чернилами:

_ Грант, _

_ Я нашёл эти фотографии в квартире, я подумал, что вы захотите оставить их у себя. Ещё я нашёл пластинки – у папы был хороший вкус! _

_ Вы были правы, у него здесь было много счастливых воспоминаний. И похоже, что у вас тоже, и мне показалось нечестным забрать всё себе. _

_ С наилучшими пожеланиями, _

_ Тедди Римус Люпин. _

У Гранта заслезились глаза, пока он пролистывал фотографии. Они были настоящим сокровищем. На них был изображён он в футбольной форме с тех времён, когда он играл за лондонскую команду – Римус его снимал, по большему счёту чтобы посмеяться над ним. Грант показывал в камеру два средних пальца и смеялся. На другом фото была их гостиная прямо перед демонстрацией, вся их старая социалистическая компашка сидела с самодельными плакатами и постерами, и Римус выходил из кухни с подносом чая, опустив голову и улыбаясь этой кривой улыбкой. Ещё одну фотографию, вспомнил Грант, он сделал прямо перед тем, как пойти проявлять снимки – ему нужно было истратить последнюю плёнку, и он стоял прямо на пороге квартиры. Он позвал Римуса, который опирался на подоконник и курил сигарету. Римус на фотографии смотрел на него, зажав сигарету между губ, и поднимал брови. Чистейший сарказм.

Здесь были их рождественские ёлки и торты в честь дней рождений, прогулки по Риджентс-парк и выпускной Гранта из университета, и даже ленивое воскресное утро в постели. И все лица, которые когда-либо были у Римуса. Вся его тяжесть и вся его лёгкость.

Грант покачал головой, вытер лицо рукавом и позвал:

– Маркус?

– Да?

– Малыш, иди сюда, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я надеюсь, на этой работе я перестану реветь, но не факт.
> 
> Эта работа - четвёртая в оригинальной серии All The Young Dudes, но мне хотелось перевести ее сразу же, не терпелось показать, что у Гранта все хорошо.


End file.
